Potentia Noctis
'Potentia Noctis 'Witches of East End Episode Guide is the sixth episode of Witches of East End season one. The episode attracted an audience of 1.46 million viewers. Potentia Noctis means "Power of the Night"in Latin. Synopsis Freya makes a startling discovery at Fairhaven while Ingrid has flashbacks to one of her past lives. Plot At Fairhaven, Freya is swimming in the pool room with Killian, Killian comes on to Freya but she rejects him kindly, Dash enters the pool room and asks Killian to come down to the hospital for some tests. Freya talks to Dash and kisses him. Meanwhile at the Libary, Penelope gifts Ingrid a photo that she discovered during renovations at fairhaven, the photo appears to show Ingrids past life, Ingrid is shocked and Penelope tells her it may be her relative and Ingrid tells her that it's probebly a family member as her family has lived in the town for generations. At the Beauchamp family home Wendy teaches Freya to use her powers in the garden, Freya succeeds in conjuring sparks from her fingers, the two discuss Killian being shirtless at the pool which causes Freya to set fire to a plant. Wendy hands Freya a hose and walks away after their chat. Inside the house, Ingrid talks to Joanna about the picture, Ingrid is concerned that Penelope will figure out that the girl in the picture is really her but Joanna dismisses the idea as nonsense. Wendy walks in and Joanna shows Wendy the picture, Ingrid asks them who the girl in the picture beside her is but they will not tell her as they do not want her carrying the baggage of her mistakes with her, later when Ingrid walks out Joanna tells Wendy that they must not tell her as Ingrid may never forgive Wendy. Dash examines Killian at the hospital, Amy Matthews tells Dash that she has ran some tests of the substance and Killian flirts with her before Dash tells Killian to leave as he has patients to deal with. Back at the Beauchamp House, Ingrid is in her bedroom researching the girl in the photo, who she learns is Athena, the daughter of Archibald who built Fairhaven. Freya walks in and the two converse with each other. Ingrid reveals that she has cast a spell she found in Grimoire to recall her past life and baked the spell into some Brownies but doesn't believe the spell has worked because nothing has happened. Ingrid offers Freya a Brownie but she declines, deciding instead to visit Dash and then go to work. Ingrid collapses on the bed and her mind enters her past life. In Ingrids past life we see what appears to be an Orgy in the 1900s, a naked Archibald undresses Ingrid. He then blood from a chalice draws Malus Amplio on her chest and marks her lips before kissing her passionately, Ingrid then proclaims that she loves him and the two proceed to have sex. Back in modern day times, Dash discusses the specimen with Amy at the hospital, she explains a similar thing happened to a woman from Louisiana in 1995 who claimed she was cursed by a voodoo priestess. Freya enters the room and asks what the thing in the jar is, Dash explains he took it from Maura Thatcher. Dash calls a lunch break and exits the room with Amy, Freya then telekenetically pulls the Jar to her and steals it, taking it to the house. At the Beauchamp house, Ingrid is still in a lucid state, experiencing her past life. In Ingrid's past life, a woman enters a door marked Beauchamp Apothecary, she goes inside revealing a past Joanna and Wendy. The Apothecary is actually the current library in modern times. Ingrid walks down the stairs and explains she got a letter from Freya telling her she has settled in San Francisco. The Woman is healed by Joanna magically and Wendy gives her a healing salve made from a mixture of herbs. After the woman pays for the salve, Archibald enters the shop, picking a few jars of herbs, he then asks Joanna if she has any Feverfox as one of his disciples has fallen ill. Wendy explains they do not carry that herb as it is illegal and toxic. Back In modern times, Wendy mixes up a potion from the grimoire, while Freya enters the house and shows Ingrid the Ramous Mortioum . Freya asks if they should be worried and Wendy immediately uses her powers to toss the Mortium into the fireplace she then douses Freyas hands with some sort of potion and reveals if she touches it she will die, they then go through the house and Wendy grabs ingredients to make a potion to cure the effects of the Ramus. Wendy tells Freya that she is the only one who can make the potion as she is naturally gifted in potion making. In the 1900's Ingrid and Archibald use stolen Feverfox to cast a spell on an Elderly woman that makes her young, Archibald's disciple then takes her to the pool for an initiation ritual. Meanwhile at the Bent Elbow, Freya mixes the potion and gives it to Dash and Amy, Dash suggests that he marries Freya at the Weekend and Freya accepts to Killian's dissappointment, although Killian tries not to show it. Back in the 1900's Ingrid and Archibald kiss beside the fireplace at Fairhaven, they discuss their love and how Archibald desires Ingrid to tell her family about their marriage plans however Ingrid tells him that they will never understand why she loves him and that they will think Archibald has put a spell on her, they start to make love but they are interrupted by disciples carrying Elizabeth's dead body, Archibald tells them to bury her body in the catacombs. Elizabeth's brother comes looking for his sister however Archibald tells him that she is dead, he then asks Ingrid to kill him but she doesn't. Archibald then telekenetically snaps the mans neck. Dash, Killian, Amy and Freya head to the Fairhaven pool where Freya uses her powers to make the pool warm, Dash tells them that the workmen have discovered secret catacombs and they head to check them out. In the 1900's Ingrid quickly gathers some herbs into her bag but is caught by Wendy, Ingrid tells Wendy she is going to see Freya in San Francisco but Wendy tells her she knows all about Archibold. Wendy reveals that Archibold tried to seduce her but Ingrid doesn't believe her, the two argue over him, Wendy believes he is using her. In the Fairhaven Catacombs, Killian talks to Freya about their dreams, Freya tells him she feels drunk due to their drinking earlier in the evening, Killian heads to find Amy. Meanwhile Freya discovers an entire wall filled with Ramous Mortioum. Back in the 1900s Ingrid urges Wendy to let her go but she tells her she can't. Archibold enters with his daughter Athena and uses his powers to throw Wendy against the wall, he orders Ingrid to kill her but she will not do so, as Ingrid argues with Archibold, Wendy casts a spell creating a ball of energy which she throws at Archibald however Ingrid jumps in the way, the energy blasts her over the top of the stairs and she falls to her death. Ingrid then wakes up from her past life and Joanna comforts her. Meanwhile at Fairhaven, Dash discusses his love for Freya, explaining that he knew they would get married when he first met her, the two share a passionate kiss. Joanna discusses the events of Ingrid's past life with her in the kitchen of the house, explaining that she had a vision back in 1900s that Ingrid was going to die, the scene then cuts back to 1900's. Joanna enters the Apothecary and discovers Ingrid's dead body with Archibold, Athena and Wendy with her. Archibold tries to strangle Wendy to death but Joanna uses her powers to grab a knife, while rushing to save her sister she accidentally cuts Athena's back. Joanna then rushes to Archibold and stabs him in the back causing him to burn from the inside and turn to ash. Wendy explains what happened to Joanna and Joanna says she never wants to see Wendy again. Joanna then heals Athena, leaving only a scar on her back. Back at the Kitchen, Joanna tells Ingrid that she didn't see Wendy until she returned a month ago and that Athena died in the early 1960's. Ingrid reveals the spell felt real and that she doesn't understand what happened to make her past life self become so out of control. Joanna tells her that everyone has darkness inside them. Freya enters the house via the backdoor and tells Joanna and Ingrid that there is an entire wall of Ramus Mortium growing inside the catacombs, Joanna tells her that they must do something immediately. We then see Dash inside the Catacomb taking some of the plant and grinning. The next day Freya enters Fairhaven and talks with Dash, Dash says they should elope for now and Freya agrees, Penelope then walks into the scene and asks why they are eloping she then hugs Freya and tells her she cannot wait for her to become a member of their family. Afterwards the camera pans to Penelope's back, revealing that she has the same identical scar as Athena, letting the viewers know that Penelope is really Athena, Archibald's daughter.... Used Powers * Telekinese * Telekinetic Wave Emission * Healing * Metal Ball Cast *Julia Ormond as Joanna Beauchamp *Rachel Boston as Ingrid Beauchamp *Jenna Dewan Tatum as Freya Beauchamp *Eric Winter as Dash Gardiner *Daniel Di Tomaso as Killian Gardiner *Madchen Amick as Wendy Beauchamp *Matthew Del Negro as Archibald Browning *Tiya Sicar as Amy Matthews *Farryn Vanhumbeck as young Penelope Gardiner *Emily Fonda as Calliope *Brenda Mcdonald as Elderly Elizabeth *Candice-May Langlios as young Elizabeth *Pat Waldron as Edith *Sean Allen as William Gallery WOEE_105_09052013_SB_0061.jpg WOEE_105_09052013_SB_0108.jpg WOEE_105_09052013_SB_0114.jpg WOEE_105_09052013_SB_0196.jpg WOEE_105_09052013_SB_0197.jpg WOEE_105_09052013_SB_0515.jpg WOEE_105_09052013_SB_0326.jpg WOEE_105_09052013_SB_0547.jpg WOEE_105_09052013_SB_0450.jpg WOEE_105_09052013_SB_0472.jpg WOEE_105_09052013_SB_0595.jpg WOEE_105_09052013_SB_0498.jpg WOEE_105_09052013_SB_0813.jpg WOEE_105_09052013_SB_0717.jpg WOEE_105_09052013_SB_0556.jpg WOEE_105_09052013_SB_0657.jpg WOEE_105_09052013_SB_0531.jpg WOEE_105_09052013_SB_0459.jpg WOEE_105_09052013_SB_0376.jpg WOEE_105_09052013_SB_0408.jpg WOEE_105_09052013_SB_0421.jpg WOEE_105_09052013_SB_0338.jpg Soundtrack Video Trivia *The title of this episode means "Power of the Night" so it could be a reference to the album "Power of the Night " by Savatage. *During the pool party scene, Killian removes his shirt, a minute later another shot shows he still has his shirt on, another shot a few seconds later shows killian dropping his shirt on to a chair. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1